dragon ball z the dragon saiyan
by rashrex111
Summary: what if gohan had a brother and a very strong brother that was very different from the others. he also had many different souls and will become stronger than his father. his name is goryu and has a harem harem members: lauch, chichi, bulma, ocs, 18, ocs,eras,ocs and ocs


In a mountain range

Two figures were fighting each other and the battle was epic. They were looking equal as punch and kicks were flying so fast the naked eye would not see it.

One of them was a man wearing an orange gi with the symbol of the turtle in Japanese on left side and back. He also wore blue wristbands, undershirt, belt and boots with red line in the middle. His hair was spiked in a way that didn't look normal and had a smile on his faces that looks carefree, happy and excited.

The other one was a light-dark child wearing a dark red gi with the symbol of the dragon in Japanese in same way the man did. He had an orange undershirt, belt and boots with a blue line in the middle but out of his gi lower parts on the back there was a tail like a monkey. The color was light brown base and tip was a dark brown. His hair was mult-color with bits of blonde, light blue, black and white but three spikes of hair that sagged were a black middle, dark blue left and brown right. His looked happy and was having a great time fighting how he did.

Both of them punched each other of the same time make earth quaking sound. They were tired and did a back flip to get away from each other. Landing on their feet, they put hands and arms to gather in a vertical formation but swing their hands to right side of body and started saying

"KA-"they said together, the ground started to rumble and the rumbling started to get stronger.

"MAAAAAAA!" A small blue ball of energy appeared in their hands and the rumbling had gotten even stronger.

"HAAAAAAA!" the ball grew bigger and bigger by the second. Rocks started to float in air and got high and high.

"MAAAAAA!" they yelled the balls of energy had gotten very big. The rocks started to fall down.

"HAAAAAA!" the two thrust theirs forward arms and then the balls started became beams and collide.

After the fight

"That w-was a great s-sparring match dad huh?" Child said pant from be exhausted and was lying on the ground.

"y-you said it goryu." The father said to his son with a sleepily smile and heavy panting.

"let's go home goku." goryu said with a happy smile on his face and started going to sleep.

At Goku's house

Goryu and goku were eating their massive meal, they eating their fast then any regular person ramen, chicken, pork, ribs, steak, sushi and everything. After a good hour they had finished their meal, goryu was going check on his twin brother gohan but goku had to talk his wife Chi chi and she hate when goryu and goku trained.

"me, goryu and gohan are going to kami house chichi." Goku said to his wife then called the flying nimbus and got gohan to go.

"Ryu say here goku, take gohan he needs study remember!" chichi yelled at her husbanded goryu just did a thumbs up at goku like he said it on ok said I got it cover in his silent way.

After the raditz land

Goryu senses a strange power and get his gi and sneaks out of the house. He starts flying and zooms see what is going on. He finds the area where it is lands.

"Humph, power level is 1200" a strange figure said behind goryu jump back and saw a man wear armor and a tail just like his. It was raditz stand with arms crossed and with a smirk on his face and had wired machine on his eye that goryu had never seen before (meet the briefs give a lot things to see).

"Who are you and tell why the hell are you here" goryu said very serious with angry look in his eyes.

"My names is raditz, and you must kakarot's brat huh I was thinking you might need to stronger to beat me." He said with stupid smirk then goryu started feeling some small power and saw a sight that made him very angry. His father was hurt, battered and damaged and his brother was unconscious with a kicked

"You're going to pay for hurting my family, you ugly son of bitch that piece shit!" gory yell and started to charging his power. He had bend head down to his clenched fist yell at the top of his lungs. Massive muscled veins started to appear on his head, neck and arms; his power was rocketing up and up.

"a-a power level of 4500 impossible! Their can't anyone the planet that strong


End file.
